Rainy Day Man
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: It sometimes rains in Baticul. Luke gets caught in it while thinking to himself…


Title: Rainy Day Man

Title: Rainy Day Man

Summary: It sometimes rains in Baticul. Luke gets caught in it while thinking to himself…

Pairing: Luke/Jade

Well that's just great. Luke stared angrily at the sky as soft droplets hit his face. He was a ways out of Baticul, just walking languidly through the fields. His thoughts had taken him out here, and now it was raining.

He cursed loudly when the sky seemed to disapprove of his inner thoughts and opened up on him; dousing him in a heavy pour. It was thundering now, and he wondered if anyone missed his presence.

'Probably not' He snorted to himself as he continued to walk in the direction of Baticul. It had been a while since he found out he was a replica, and a while since then that everyone had decided to come back and actually start talking to him again. Asch had said nothing to him since then.

Though truthfully, he didn't care. Luke himself had been more subdued since then; rarely talking unless spoken to. His arrogant attitude had slowly diminished but occasionally it would surface when someone pissed him off.

He sighed. The gates to Baticul were now in front of him. 'Well,' He thought with a slight smile. 'At least I changed out of the expensive stuff.' His outfit consisted of silk, but it was black and flowed loosely from his body.

Or it had… now it only clung to him tightly. Though it wasn't uncomfortable, the fact that he had no sleeves worried him. He could catch a cold. The guard at the entrance eyd him curiously for a moment before returning to his post.

Luke inwardly snorted. 'Never seen a guy out for a walk?'

"Ah, you look cold."

The familiar voice had Luke whirling; his sopping wet hair smacking his shoulder loudly. In front of him stood none other than the Malkuth commander, Jade the Necromancer.

The man looked slightly amused as he held his umbrella out so that Luke could step under it. The red-head did so quietly. As they walked back towards the Fabre manor, silence reigned.

The rain continued to pour and thunder roared loudly in their ears, yet neither spoke. It was only when they reached the elevators that would take them upward that they ran into problems.

"I'm sorry, sirs," The guard held out a hand as they approached the machine. "They are temporarily out-of-order… we request that you stay at the inn until we are able to safely run the elevators."

Luke snorted derisively, but turned to walk in the direction of the inn. Jade quirked an eyebrow at the boy's behaviour, but proceeded to follow him with the umbrella held steadily over both of their heads.

"So, my dear Master Luke, might I inquire as to why you were out here in the rain?" Jade's attempted jab at Luke's stupidity went ignored.

They both knew that Luke had left before it started raining, and they both knew why Luke was out here. He was thinking. All the same, Jade didn't like the eerie silence. It wasn't normal for the usually arrogant teenager to be so solemn.

So he would just have to fix that. When they reached the inn and had paid for their rooms, Jade skipped his own and followed the red-headed boy into his. Luke, not noticing the man standing behind him, began to remove his wet and soggy clothing.

"Would you like some help?"

He jumped and whipped around to see an amused expression on the older man's face. He narrowed his eyes.

"What? Why would I need help taking off my wet clothes? Or do you think I'm incapable of even that?"

His callus response only shed light on what Luke had been thinking about, and Jade's eyes widened fractionally. So… he believed they thought him to be nothing now that he was proven to be a replica?

"Luke." He called out quietly.

Before the boy could turn back to him with a soft scowl on his face, strong arms encircled him from behind. They were warm and definitely male, which Luke knew immediately to be Jade Curtiss's.

"What are you doing…?" He asked cautiously.

The movement had both startled and confused him. Only his… well Asch's mother had ever held him like this.

"I am comforting you." Was the simple reply.

"I don't need to be comforted." He said after a while, still quite confused as to just what the man's motive was.

But when the other ma didn't let go, he turned in the embrace and came face to face with the commander. Jade's dark eyes watched him intently and suddenly Luke felt self-conscious.

Jade's low voice drifted over his ears at that moment, and he couldn't hold back the shiver that it caused.

"I find you quite valuable, as both a fighter and a friend. Does that make you feel less of a useless replica?"

Luke's eyes widened but he didn't move. He knew what he had been thinking about?! Well, maybe he hadn't done anything to hide the fact that he had been thinking that way for a while but… he didn't expect anyone to pick up on it.

Yet Jade Curtiss was standing there, holding him, telling him that he valued Luke. As both a friend and a fighter. Strangely enough, he found that comforting. He nodded at the man's question and received a smile in response.

"Well then, that being said, shall I leave you to your thoughts?" Jade moved to release Luke from his hold, but stopped when he felt the body against his stiffen.

"Please…" The soft whimper almost didn't sound like Luke's, but as he looked down the teen wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Please?" He found himself whispering, all the while pulling the boy into a tighter embrace.

"I don't know…"

It was confusing… Luke never acted this way around anyone. Especially not the commander; they had never really gotten along ever since they met. But now, Luke was clinging to him desperately, telling him to stay.

It was obvious by the boy's posture and half-explained pleas. For once, he wasn't sure exactly what he should do. But when he looked down, seeing the tears that began to form in the younger boy's eyes, he realized he had to do something.

Or no one else would.

"Luke."

The red-head looked up to see the Malkuth commander removing his glasses.

"Go lay on the bed, if you would."

Luke's quizzical stare only earned him a 'hurry up' gesture which he followed with a little reluctance. The hesitation was short-lived however, when the older man quickly joined him on the soft sheets.

Jade's eyes locked with his for a moment.

"I would like to try something with you Luke, if you are willing."

"Try… what?"

A grin appeared on the older man's face and he leaned over to capture Luke's lips in a soft kiss.

"Have you ever experienced a sexual encounter?"

The sensual question forced another shiver out of Luke's body and the teen could only shake his head. Yes, he had heard things. He even experimented with his hand a few times, but he never actually…

But his thoughts disappeared when a warm calloused hand trailed its way down his cold bare chest to grip lightly at his hip.

"I will show you then." Jade murmured softly.

He leaned down again to plant light feathery kisses along Luke's jaw and down his neck, where he licked lightly at the pulse point. Luke's soft moan made the commander smile.

Luke obviously knew nothing of foreplay. As his hands trailed down lightly to grip the boy's ass, Luke moaned and arched up into the touch. He wasn't sure why exactly he was doing it; it just felt so good. Anything Jade did to his body felt good.

"I will show you what you've been missing, my Luke…"

Jade's murmur sent a thrill through Luke. His eyes shot open when a hand wrapped around his aching member and tugged it gently.

"Jade!" He cried softly when he felr a wet finger push into a forbidden area. 'How did he…?' Luke thought back to when the Malkuth commander had run his hands through Luke's hair and he grinned. Tricky old bastard.

Any other thoughts disappeared though, when that finger began thrusting lightly, only to be joined by another.

"This will hurt a little…" Jade's confession didn't reach Luke, as a soft prod at Luke's prostate made the boy cry out loudly.

"Shh…" He whispered, rubbing his other hand silkily along the hard length.

Soon a third finger was entered and pale eyes shot open. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn't really painful. That same spot deep inside was brushed and all he could feel was pleasure.

"Please…" He found himself begging for the second time that day.

Jade's smirk made itself known as he pulled his fingers from the teen's tight passage and placed himself at the entrance. There was only water and saliva, but the Necromancer knew that was all they could work with. He would just have to be- but Luke had felt him push against his opening and the boy leaned forward. He grabbed the commander's hips and pulled him forward quickly; impaling himself on Jade's rigid erection.

Luke bit his lip against the pain and almost laughed at his companion's pleasured and bewildered expression.

"Move, Jade… I want you to hit whatever that as again…" He panted lightly.

The pain was manageable. He'd been hit for worse than what this felt like. Jade's silent nod was all the warning he got before the man pulled out slowly and thrust back in; hitting his prostate dead-on causing Luke to scream once more.

This was more… this was much more than those fingers had been. Luke thought vaguely as the brunette above him continued to fuck him into the bed, each thrust becoming more powerful and slightly erratic.

At this rate, neither would last very long. Jade's calloused hand worked heavily on Luke's dripping member.

"Oh ah!"

Luke bucked upward as a particularly harsh thrust jabbed the little bundle of nerves roughly.

"Harder!"

"Impatient?"

Jade's titter turned into a groan when Luke bucked upwards again, unconsciously tightening around his throbbing length. 'Ugh… This boy is definitely mine.' He picked up the pace quickly; both were already so close…

Luke was the first to come, screaming out the other man's name before collapsing against the bed. The tightening of his backside from his orgasm quickly pulled Jade to his climax as well. He grunted loudly as h spilled himself inside of the red-head.

Luke shifted a bit at the feeling of being filled. It felt… strange.

"Well… do you feel alone now?" Jade's soft question was almost lost of Luke as the teen began to fall asleep, but he woke up enough to answer it.

"Not if you stay with me…"

Jade appeared to think it over for a minute, before chuckling lightly at Luke's scared expression.

"I won't go anywhere. I promise you."

Luke smiled. Now he didn't feel alone… so maybe, he wouldn't have to walk alone in the rain anymore.


End file.
